


A Bit of Everything: One/Two-Shot Collection

by InfiniteGalaxiez



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGalaxiez/pseuds/InfiniteGalaxiez
Summary: What the title says. Give me prompts in the comments (more details inside) if you want. I might even make one on my own sometime, but idk about that yet.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Rules/Intro

Since I'm bored and out of ideas, I'm making this collection, so you can ask me to write anything within the tagged fandoms. 

Well, almost anything.

Here's what you need to know before requesting a fic:

 **1\. Nothing Mature or Explicit, please.** But you probably already knew that from my bio, lol. 

**2\. I'm a bit picky with ships.** In general, canon pairs are okay, slash, femslash, and het. (Some exceptions may apply.) For the fandoms without any "canon" pairs, you can ask first. Same goes with non-canon pairings. But I'm lowkey uncomfortable with _certain_ non-canon ships, so sorry if you requested one...

 **3\. One/Two-Shots only.** Just in case you missed the title. 

**4\. Rules are subject to change later.** As this collection gets more chapters, I'll add more rules. 


	2. Love Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people's way of showing their love is through actions. Others, through words. Luka's is through music, as Marinette soon discovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first short story! This one was requested by LukanetteV1bes who wanted to see a ML fic with Luka writing a song for Marinette and kissing her. So, anyways, enjoy! This was a lot of fun to write, since I haven't done anything completely ship-centric yet. And now I'm paranoid that it's too cheesy/cliché... Anyways, this takes place between season 3 and 4. And sorry if this is too short. I know, I didn't follow the prompt completely but oh well. Aaand now I'm making this note way too long so yeah.  
> Rating: G  
> Category: F/M  
> Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug

It had been a while since Marinette had come to terms with the truth about Adrien. It was hard to accept that he and Kagami were now dating. Of course, she was happy for Adrien, but it isn't that easy to get over a 2-and-a-half-year-long crush on someone.

Naturally, Marinette's friends kept their distance to give her some time to recover, which is why, a few months later, she was surprised to get a text from Luka.

_Meet me at the bridge after school?_

_I guess I could use some time outdoors,_ she thought, typing her reply.

_Sure, I'll see you there_

* * *

Once school ended, Marinette got there as soon as possible.

"So, you actually came," Luka said. "I was a bit worried you wouldn't, because of...you know,"

"It's okay to say it," she replied, sitting next to him. "To be honest, I think I'm actually getting over him,"

They spent some time talking before they realized how late it was.

* * *

"You know, you should probably go home," he said to her a couple hours later. "It's getting late, and your parents are probably waiting,"

"Wait, it is?" she checked the time. "Well, it's not _that_ late. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt, right?" Marinette replied.

"Well, fine,"

There was a moment of silence before Marinette finally spoke up.

"So, is there anything else you want to...talk about?" she asked.

"Actually, there is," Luka pulled out his guitar, along with several music sheets. "Remember how I said I was working on a song for you, a while ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm almost finished, but something just doesn't seem right about it. Do you think you can help?" he asked.

"Okay, go ahead and play it first," she replied.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"It sounds great," Marinette said. "I can't hear anything wrong with it,"

"Yeah, but I just want it to be perfect," Luka replied. "I mean, since it's for you and all..."

"Wait, can you play that last part again? I think I have an idea,"

"Sure," he re-played it.

"I think you should make the ending a little different from the rest of the song, like, adding an extra note or two," Marinette suggested. "I think that could help?"

"I'll try it," Luka replied.

When he finished playing, he made some changes to the music sheet.

"Did that help?" Marinette asked.

"I think so," he replied. "Anything else you think I should change?"

* * *

They continued to work on the song for a while, until it was almost sunset.

"It's getting dark, and I _really_ think both of us should be going now," Marinette pointed out as she stood up. "By the way, need any help putting your stuff away?"

"It's fine, I can do it myself," Luka reassured her. "But before you go, I need to say something,"

"What is it?"

"I...well, it's had to tell you with words. It's easier if I just show you through music," he explained. "When you're not here, I feel like this," l(tealhairboi) played a simple, almost monotone-sounding tune.

"What about when I am?"

"I'm getting there," he replied. "When we're together, it feels more like this," He played it again, but with more energy and life.

"So what you're saying is that you..." Marinette stepped closer.

"Exactly. The thing is, I've always loved you, since the day we met,"

"You have? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to interfere with what you had with Adrien. So I've been waiting. Sorry if I shouldn't have-" Luka started to explain.

"That's okay," she said. "Actually, I've been thinking about it a lot, and...I love you too,"

They were interrupted by Marinette's phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yeah, I'm heading home soon,"

"Who was that?" Luka asked.

"Oh, that was my parents. I should probably go now,"

"Well then, I'll see you later," he said, giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would add more, but I think it's better if I just leave what happened next to your imagination. :) Sorry if this was a bit late. To be honest, I've always been more of an Adrienette shipper, but Lukanette is just such a good ship...


End file.
